


all the way, all the way

by dinosaur



Series: 10 Days of Ficletmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur/pseuds/dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is still standing under the mistletoe looking a little bemused but mostly tolerating, encouraging, like he always is with Louis and what Niall tends to call his total disregard for social boundaries or fragile human limits.</p><p>But, Zayn's joggers have cartoon pineapples on them. What is Louis supposed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the way, all the way

**Author's Note:**

> amalgamated from [tumblr](http://imlikenah.tumblr.com/tagged/10dof). on a fateful day in early december i had an Intense Reaction to [this au post](http://imlikenah.tumblr.com/post/104209923365/captainasexual-fun-holiday-aus-for-you-to). and my inevitable downfall into the 10 Days of Ficletmas was decided.
> 
> so, on the second day of christmas, i gave to you,  
> zouis: our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe, huh? au
> 
> title from white christmas

Louis first notices it as he's trying to angle all 8 feet of the plastic rocket in though the door. He's mostly thinking about how this is the year he's finally gonna fucking beat Liam's Niall gifts but also thinking Niall fucking owes him for this. Louis lives on the third floor.

He finally manages to shove the side of a wing in past the door jam when there's a rather clear jingle.

Louis huffs and wrestles his phone out but there's no new alerts, and it wasn't one Louis recognized anyway. He's alone in the hall.

Briefly, he considers that Liam might have put another cat in his apartment as his retaliation in The Prank War of the Decade. But, Louis thinks with a smirk, that didn't really work well for Liam last time, did it? Liam's still cleaning out a litter box and waking up with claws in his chest.

He pockets his phone and goes back to shoving at the rocket. He gets one wing scooted all the way in when there's another jingle, this time louder and more like a stack of gungy keys with a batman emblem and a dorky 'best brother' flower charm. Louis spins around, already grinning.

Sure enough, Zayn is trying to open his door, while staring a little open mouthed at Louis'.

"See something you like, lad?" Louis calls, propping his hip against the rocket, reminds himself to refrain from draping himself seductively across plastic until the fifth date.

Zayn blinks back into focus and finally stops trying to key in blind. He kind of meanders over, maybe glides. It doesn't feel like Zayn walks like the rest of humanity.

"I'd ask, little brother, but yours is still toddling right?"

"Yeah," Warm curls familiar in his stomach. Will's amazing. Just the right amount of heckle and baby pudge. "Different little brother. Been telling him ages he needs to grow up, stop talking bout the stars like they talk back."

Zayn laughs and it's a good laugh, eye curling and throaty. Everything is really good about Zayn, really.

Louis admires the way Zayn's floral henley manages to hug his entire upper body. It takes him a moment to realize Zayn is talking, gesturing to the rocket.

" - yunno, if you want?"

"Yes, absolutely, sure." Louis wants all kinda of things with Zayn.

The crinkles around Zayn's eyes deepen and he turns to drop his messenger on the floor. He turns back around and waves a hand at Louis' entrance way.

What.

Louis waves a hand back.

Zayn grins into his collar a bit and sidles close to where Louis is still leaning against the bright red monstrosity. He pushes a bit on the curved edge and it wobbles a little bit. 

Oh. "Oh! Right, yeah, of course, I was just about to." Louis panders, makes a show of turning his sleeves.

They manage to get in with only 4 curses and a bit of paint lost to the cause. Louis leaves it in the main hallway, right in the way of traffic from the door or the kitchen.

He can manage from here. Meaning the party is at his house this year and he's going to make Niall and Liam move it from this spot while he laughs at them.

Zayn looks at him like he's a an off egg, but Louis seen Zayn using the corridor wood to practice his sock glide routine. He taps the side of his nose, knowingly. Zayn chuckles a bit, looking flushed for some reason. When he leans into the door jam, there's a slight jingle sound yet again.

"What the fuck is that, for god's sake." Louis says, resisting the urge to kick the rocket just to check.

"What's what?" Zayn arches one perfect eyebrow he probably doesn't even pluck.

Louis strangles the air in front of him. "The thing. The annoying tinkling little bell whistle annoyance."

For a moment, Zayn just stares at him and then he slowly points above their heads. Hanging on the door frame blu-tak is a pristine bit mistletoe complete with ribbons, berries and an obnoxious miniature bell.

Louis stares at it for a moment, prepares to launch himself into a fit of all fits - there is blu-tack on his door, the door to his sanctuary, the entrance to his abode - unconsented to by he, himself, the owner, then stops.

Zayn is still standing under the mistletoe looking a little bemused but mostly tolerating, encouraging, like he always is with Louis and what Niall tends to call his total disregard for social boundaries or fragile human limits.

But, Zayn's joggers have cartoon pineapples on them. What is Louis supposed to do.

He braces an arm on wall next to Zayn's head, nudges his chin at the space between them. Zayn doesn't immediately get with the program so Louis looks up at the mistletoe, then rolls his eyes down to meet Zayn's. He adds a little impromptu eyebrow dance for effect.

Finally, Zayn gets it.

The first kiss is sharp. Zayn tastes like peppermint and smoke and he bites first and asks questions later. Louis appreciates that by putting his teeth into Zayn's lower lip and pulling.

Zayn inhales sharp and tugs Louis closer. The second kiss is sloppy and more than a little desperate. The third features Zayn's tongue as the truly undiscovered and underappreciated talent Louis is sure it is. The fourth melts into the fifth into the sixth.

By the time they stop, Louis has his hand measuring just how well the henley hugs Zayn's chest and Zayn's got his rings pretty well tangled with the back of Louis' hair. They might be stuck together forever, now. Louis trails a nail down Zayn's lovely, shapely abs and enjoys the responding "Shit." that Zayn whispers.

Oh, what a trial it would be. Louis' really all broken up about it.

"We might've worn this one out. Should see if there's any more round, yunno. Just to save other people from a similar fate." Louis says, looking over every inch of Zayn's very close face, unashamed.

Zayn's left eye has a freckle.

"They're everywhere." Zayn says, watching Louis back. "You know, my mate left carnation bulbs at my house."

Louis raises an eyebrow. Usually, he's the one with the random conversational titbits. He presses a proud kiss to the corner of Zayn's lips, figures it's more than allowed when Zayn grins like that after it.

"So, basically, we could tack these things to the bulbs, and they'd launch pretty good, yunno?"

"Zayn," Louis says, voice a little shaky. He cups Zayn's face and leans in until they're nose to nose to convey the importance of this moment. "Never before has someone been so criminally, florally attractive to me."

Zayn nods intently. "I know."


End file.
